In forming longitudinally adjustable rod couplings, it has been proposed in German Gebrauchsmuster Patent No. 83 24 586 to use coupling shoes of the type that has become known through German Gebrauchsmuster Patent No. 76 03 047. Because in this situation the coupling shoes are subjected to constantly changing longitudinal shear forces, it has been shown that the coupling shoes are unavoidably subject to undesirable injuries or at least deformation which limit the useful life of the connecting rod fittings which are equipped with them.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rod coupling of this type which can be used for the fabrication of rods making use of a coupling shoe and which has as a starting material a flat material strip, especially a band steel strip which has a uniform width throughout its length. For this purpose, the coupling shoe is provided within the original width of the band material with U-legs which are integral with the rod and which project from one flat side. The U-legs are provided on their insides with fine teeth.